The Bats and The Hedgehogs
by ShadowBlueDratini
Summary: Shadow and Rouge have gotten married. 8 months later Rouge finds out that she's pregnant. What will the couple do now? What will become of the baby? How will they adjust to this new situation? Shadouge
1. Chapter 1

-"Do you Shadow, take Rouge to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "And do you Rouge, do you take Shadow as your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do."…."You may kiss the bride"-

"The wedding was…Okay at best. Lots of people came and congratulated us on our marriage. They brought gifts and there was no fighting to get into the chapel. There was a lot of food and different kinds of things at the reception. The Blue Hedgehog proposed a toast for Rouge and I to have many wonderful years together. Amy was the flower girl, Sonic was the Best Man without my approval, and he just appointed himself. He almost dropped the rings. He even poured ice down the back of my tuxedo at the reception as a "joke". I Chaos Speared him into the ice sculpture and it fell and shattered, flinging shards of ice everywhere. No one got terribly injured but… that kind of…Ended the reception. I'm still trying to apologize for that. Everybody just won't let it go will they? That was 8 months ago! Can't they move on with their pathetic lives?"

"Shadow are you talking to yourself in the mirror again?"

Rouge stood in the doorway of the bathroom with her sleepwear on and looked at Shadow.

"Shadow I have to brush my teeth, go do that somewhere else.

Shadow looked at her and walked out into the bedroom. He looked out into the clear night sky. "Night..I love it..So quiet." Shadow watched the trees blow in the wind. He had almost fallen asleep when Rouge finished brushing and sat down next to him. Shadow leaned on her shoulder and yawned.

"Usually you're not this tired at night." Rouge said as she put her hand on Shadow's check.

Shadow pushed her hand off. "I had a long day at work. You should know." Rouge frowned and scooted away. Shadow lay down on the cold sheets and turned over.

"Shadow its 9:00 but if you're really tired..Get some sleep." Rouge pulled the other sheet and blankets over Shadow and turned off the light.

The next morning Shadow woke up to find rouge hugging his arm in her sleep. Shadow laid there and moved his arm enough to get her to let go. When she finally let go he sat up and got up. Shadow walked into the bathroom and splashed his face with water and brushed his teeth.

"Morning."

Shadow looked in the mirror and saw Rouge behind him.

"Rouge I tried not to wake you but you were hugging my arm."

Rouge picked up her hairbrush and began brushing her hair.

"I was awake, you just didn't notice."

"Then why did you not open your eyes?"

Shadow wiped his mouth and turned to Rouge. Rouge hugged him and played with his ear.

"Because I wanted to see how hard you would try to shake me off."

Shadow sighed and hugged Rouge back. Still the same old Rouge from years ago. He liked it. They stood there for a moment until Shadow brought his arms down.

"Rouge I need to take a shower."

Rouge stopped hugging him and let Shadow turn on the water and step into the shower. Shadow had just begun washing his hair/quills when Rouge stepped into the shower.

"Rouge this is not the time-" He got cut off

"Shadow it's not that…"


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow shifted in place and looked at her.

"Then what is it?" He asked.

Rouge stared at him for a moment and looked away.

"What is it?" Shadow asked her again.

Rouge stepped back out of the shower and dried herself off.

"What?" Shadow asked. "Tell me what's wrong."

Shadow washed himself, rinsed and got out of the shower with a towel. He dried himself and put his socks on.

Rouge sighed and turned to him.

"Shadow I, I think I'm pregnant. I felt nauseous this morning and I've been throwing up."

Shadow fluffed his chest fur and coughed.

"Wh-what? Hmph. You can't be pregnant. You can't be. I'm sure of it."

"How do you know? You're not a doctor!"

Rouge pushed Shadow back near the sink and Shadow almost lost his balance. Shadow grabbed Rouge's shoulders and pulled her close.

"Rouge what's wrong with you? Don't yell at me! You're not pregnant. You're just sick okay."

Rouge shook her head from side to side and pushed him away again.

"Shadow I really think I'm pregnant. You have to listen to me!"

Rouge sat down on the toilet seat lid and started to cry. Shadow thought for a second and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, okay. We'll get you to the doctor and find out what's really wrong with you."

"I told you what's wrong with me!"

"I still need proof."

"What kind of proof do you need?!"

Shadow shook and closed his eyes.

"Rouge I don't want to believe that I'm possibly going to be a father."

"So you're afraid?" Rouge looked up at him.

"No. It's just-"

Rouge got up and went to the cabinet and searched through it.

"What are you looking for?" Shadow asked.

Rouge rummaged through the contents of the cabinet and took out a pregnancy tester.

"Since when did we have that?"

Rouge ignored him and got back down.

"Shadow I need you to get out of here for a moment."

Shadow walked out of the bathroom and let Rouge have her private time. He put the T.V. on and started watching a movie for a time when Rouge opened the bathroom door.

"Shadow, come in here."

Shadow got up out of the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"What is it?" He asked.

Rouge held up the pregnancy tester.

"It tested positive."

Shadow's heart skipped a beat. He grabbed the pregnancy tester out of Rouge's hands and looked at it.

"This can't be- We were careful-"

Rouge took the tester out of his hands.

"Not careful enough…." She got up and held Shadow's hand.

"What are we going to do?" Shadow asked.

"We're doing what you said and going to the doctor to find out what we can do about this."


	3. Chapter 3

_**-This chapter has minor alcohol references in it, beware-**_

Rouge made a call and soon they both were at Rouge's doctor. She and Shadow sat in the waiting room. Rouge laid her head on Shadow's shoulder. The nurse came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Robotnik? Dr. Schultz will see you now."

Rouge and Shadow got up and followed the nurse down the hall to Rouge's doctor's room. Shadow looked around the room. It felt so cold. Soon Dr. Schultz walked in and greeted them.

"Hello Rouge, Shadow. I haven't seen you in a long time. Now let's see I haven't seen you since…last August."

Rouge sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

"Dr. Schultz…I'm pregnant, the test was positive and we just don't know what to do."

Dr. Schultz turned around to face them.

"I see. I'm going to have to ask you some questions."

-15 minutes later-

"We'll come back if we need anything." Rouge said as she and shadow walked out of the doctor's office with Shadow beside her.

Shadow chaos controlled them both back to the house and set Rouge down on her feet.

"Shadow I know this is hard for you but-"

Shadow walked into the kitchen and took out a beer from the refrigerator, popped it open and drank.

"Shadow are you listening to me? Put that beer down!"

Rouge stomped over to him and snatched the bottle away.

"Shadow this is important! I want to try and make you feel better! I know this is shocking for you; it's shocking for me too. Neither of us was expecting this."

Shadow grabbed for the bottle back.

"Rouge give it back!"

"Not until you listen to me."

"I am listening to you just let me finish that."

"You're upset and scared." Rouge said as she held on, not letting him take the bottle from her.

"I'm not scared! Just give me back my damn Chaos Light!"

"So you're upset?"

"Of course I'm upset! I just got hit hard with life changing news!"

"Drinking won't solve everything!"

"I know!"

Rouge sighed and gave him his Chaos Light back.

"Shadow…It's all right. Don't freak out. We'll both get through this."

Shadow drank the rest and threw the bottle away.

"Rouge I just don't know. What if I let the kid down? I don't want to make promises I can't keep."

Rouge led Shadow to the couch and sat down with him.

"Shadow you're so negative."

"Rouge you've known me for 13 years."

"I know, but Shadow don't worry about that right now. The baby isn't even born yet. We have lots of time to get ready."

Shadow took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Shhhhh…" Rouge shushed him while rubbing his back. "Calm down, it's okay, Shhhhh."

"Don't do that. You know I hate it when you do that…."

Rouge looked at him.

"Shhhhhh…"


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Shadow and Rouge slept in till noon. Rouge was hugging Shadow's shoulders while his face was in her hair.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

The alarm clock had been going off since 6 in the morning. Shadow stirred first, spitting out strands of white hair as he awoke. He blinked slowly and yawned. Shadow looked at Rouge and almost fell back asleep.

"Shadow…" Rouge said sleepily. "Don't eat my hair…"

"I wasn't trying to." He yawned again. "What time is it?"

"The clock is on your side of the bed."

Shadow turned over facing the outside of the bed and shut the alarm off.

"It's…..Oh my God."

Shadow quickly got out of bed and got dressed.

"Rouge we're late for work! It's noon!"

Rouge got out of bed and quickly got her day clothes on and they both rushed out of the house.

"Why didn't you hear the alarm clock?!"

Shadow looked up at her while running across the streets.

"I don't know! I was in too deep in a state of sleep!"

"You were trying to eat my hair!"

Shadow ignored her and rushed into the G.U.N. building. Rouge flew in through one of the open windows and landed on her feet.

"Commander! I know that we're about 5 hours late but we had a good reason for it."

The G.U.N. Commander looked at them.

"It better be a good reason because showing up this late is unacceptable."

Shadow stood beside Rouge, thinking about whether to tell him or not. They just found out yesterday and they were both very tired afterwards.

"It was for personal matters" Rouge answered.

The Commander rubbed his temples.

"..I'll let you off this time. Just don't let it happen again without calling in first. You're lucky we didn't absolutely need you two this morning. You know that your job is VERY important not only to you, but to the entire nation. Do you understand?"

Rouge and Shadow nodded.

The Commander stood up.

"Good, we did find some suspicious documents yesterday and we would like you to look over them."

He pushed the envelope with the documents inside towards them.

"I want these deciphered by the end of your shift."

"Aye Aye!" Rouge saluted while Shadow just folded his arms.

The Commander sent them off to their workplace and Shadow and Rouge both sat down at the desks and opened the envelope. There were pictures, notes and profiles inside.

"Shadow after work…Should we tell?" Rouge asked as she examined the photos.

Shadow was looking at the profiles.

"Rouge not yet it's too early. We just found out yesterday."

Rouge continued looking through the documents for the rest of the shift. The clock on the wall struck 9.

"Rouge it's time to go home." Shadow said as he organized papers.

Rouge got up and pushed in her chair. She stretched and walked toward the door.

"Don't forget to give those documents to the Commander Shadow."

"I got it."

Shadow gave the documents to the Commander and they both told him what they had found.

Later Shadow and Rouge had gotten home and eaten. They both stayed up to watch TV and eventually fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The following months for Shadow and Rouge were relatively normal save for Rouge's attitude change and cravings. Her baby bump was starting to show and it had been harder to hide the fact that she was pregnant. Shadow had tried using the excuse that she was getting fat but he received a hard slap to the face every time he did.

"Ow! I'm just trying to cover it up." Shadow said while rubbing the spot where Rouge's hand made contact with his skin. "Stop slapping me. It hurts."

Rouge gave him a look and grabbed his ear.

"Don't you EVER call me fat again. I think that it is a good time for us to tell Sonic and the others so they know what is really going on and that I'm not just getting fat for no reason."

"Okay, okay I'll stop. Let go of my ear."

Rouge let go of Shadow's ear and looked at herself in the mirror.

"It's there. You still look fine Rouge"

Shadow stood behind her.

"Shadow I think it's time to find out the baby's sex."

Shadow walked up behind her and hugged her.

"Yeah, I hope it's a boy."

"There's nothing wrong with it being a girl."

"Yes but…I've still got my fingers crossed for male."

Rouge laughed.

"Whatever it is I'll still be happy, and you should too Mr. Sour Puss."

Shadow put his hands on Rouge's belly and whispered.

"Please be a boy."

"Shadow let the baby be whatever it wants to be."

* * *

Later Shadow and Rouge were walking down the street when Sonic ran up to them

"Hey you guys, what's up?"

Sonic stretched out his legs and cracked his knuckles.

Shadow quietly hissed and Rouge looked at Sonic's smiling face.

"Sonic, there's something that Shadow has been lying to you and the others about."

"That you've started letting yourself go?" Sonic asked.

Rouge shot a glare at Shadow.

"Yeah, that. The truth is that… I'm pregnant."

Sonic's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"Oh so that's it. Were you trying to?"

Rouge blushed.

"No, but It still happened."

Sonic nodded and looked towards Shadow.

"So Shadow what is your opinion on this situation? Because I would never-"

Shadow hissed louder.

"Jeez, are you a snake or something? Use your words like a big boy."

Sonic kept looking back behind him while jogging in place.

"I'm waiting."

Shadow cleared his throat.

"Okay, I am not thrilled about this BUT I am more open than I first found out. I will take this as a challenge. There, that is my take on this matter."

Sonic stopped jogging in place and put his hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"Good luck buddy."

Sonic ran off.

"Don't you dare tell anyone else yet!" Shadow yelled as Sonic disappeared.

Shadow slumped his shoulders.

"He's going to tell everybody…"


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow ran after Sonic to stop him. Sonic ran through bushes and over benches till he found Amy, Cream and Tails at the park.

"Guys I have something to tell you!"

Tails looked up from working on the Tornado and Amy and Cream paused their conversation.

"What is it Sonic?" Tails and Amy asked.

Sonic had a grin on his face and leaned on the tree beside him.

"You know how Rouge has been lately? Well It turns out Shadow has been lying about what is going on. The truth is- MMPH!"

Shadow tackled Sonic and wrapped his arm around Sonic's head to where his mouth was being blocked by his forearm. Amy stood up and got her hammer out.

"Shadow let him go." Amy said with her teeth clenched and gripping the Piko Piko hammer handle.

"Shadow let him go, he didn't do anything to you!" Tails shouted.

Sonic managed to move Shadow's arm.

"Rouge is pregnant!"

Shadow moved his arm back over Sonic's mouth and growled at him but realized there was nothing he could do to hide the secret anymore and let Sonic go.

"Dude, you really need to shave your arms."

Sonic was removing black hair from his mouth and Amy made her hammer disappear. Shadow sighed and quickly got Rouge.

"They know, Loudmouth the Hedgehog told them…"

"Shadow its okay that they know now. I was going to tell them anyway. "

Rouge wiped the grass off of Shadow and put her hand on her hip.

"Well now you know about the baby."

Amy smiled.

"That's great. Do you know what it is yet?"

Rouge placed a hand on her belly.

"That is what we're going to do soon."

Shadow stood under the tree with his arms folded.

"We could help you guys." Sonic offered.

Shadow coughed.

"Sonic, we don't need your help. We can do this on our own."

"Are you sure? Because we could do some good for both of you, or all 3 of you once the kid is born."

"Yes Sonic." Shadow was beginning to get irritated at the blue hedgehog. Couldn't he accept the declined offer without adding extra?

Sonic frowned.

"Okay, you both just lost out on free help. Good luck with handling all of this by yourselves. We won't help you when you really need it. No babysitters. No helping with the baby shower, no free supplies and clothes…"

"Will you SHUT UP!" Shadow grit his teeth. "I said we don't need any help."

Sonic smirked.

Rouge caught Shadow by the ear and dragged him away and she came back by herself.

"…You can help us, don't listen to him, he's just being his lonely grouch self."

Sonic smiled again.

"Okay lady, we'll help. Just make sure your husband doesn't throw a fit."

Rouge slightly nodded.

"So when are you gonna have the baby shower?" Sonic asked.

"In a couple of months." Rouge answered. "I'll tell you when you can come help with it."

Sonic nodded and went to the others to organize things.

"Okay you just call us if you need help with anything!" Sonic said as he went off with the others to the ice cream parlor because Amy wanted her favorite ice cream and he had promised her that they would go.

Rouge went back to where she had told Shadow to stay and got him.

"Come on. It's our day off, let's do something fun."


End file.
